A new beginning
by melisandro99
Summary: Aurora and Belle are best friends for a lifetime and they will be united even when three servants of Aurora's castle decide to make a rebellion and the two princesses must face all this cautiously. This will be the beginning of drastic changes for Disney princesses lives.
1. Attempt to escape

Chapter 1: Attempt to escape

Aurora was looking at the documents when someone behind kissed her on the neck. It was Philip and when she saw him, she smiled.

"You shouldn't stay here to stress yourself forever" said he

"Don't worry, I'm not stressed"

"I can occupy myself about it, now you can go out with Belle to eat in the restaurant"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Aurora and Philip kissed before she went away.

While Philip was looking at the documents, two servants in the castle, Marco and Carla were kissing each other. She had black hair tied in a bun, brown eyes and a red dress with a white apron and he had short black hair, brown eyes and a light blue suit with black boots.

"When can we go away from here? I look forward to stay with you forever" said Carla

"When we will steal money to princess Aurora and prince Philip we will become rich and we will build a castle all for us"

"I imagine me with an elegant dress and you who takes me in your arms" they kissed each other again until Fiorenza, another servant who is their friend arrived. She had short dirty blonde hair up to the shoulders, brown eyes and a light green dress with a white apron.

"I have the money. We have to go now"

The three servants were thinking a plan to distract prince Philip. They slowly went downstairs and Marco motioned the two girls to hyde.

"Prince" Marco called him

"Marco, is it all right?"

"No, Fiorenza feels bad and we need someone to help her"

"Ok, I arrive soon"

When Philip was moving his first steps, Marco took a piece of wood from his pocket and hit him on the head.

"Come on, we have to go"

They tried to escape but guards saw them and Marco fought against them. Carla and Fiorenza helped him and they succeeded to kill them. They tried to escape from the window but other guards saw them and this time they were too much. Marco fought against them but someone killed him.

"Marco noooooooo" Carla was crying and wanted to go from him but Fiorenza took hera part to hyde themselves. There was nothing to do for him.

Aurora and Belle were at the restaurant to eat.

"I feel guilty leaving Philip with all that documents" said Aurora

"He loves you and you should be happy for it"

"I am, it's only that I don't want him to be worried"

"Did you tell him your problems?"

"No"

"Aurora, you have to…"

"Tell him what?" Mrs. Anna appeared to disturb them. She was the cause of Aurora's problems. "That his wife is a meddling of first category?"

Aurora stood up to face her. "Meddling of what? You're treating your students in a bad way giving them votes they don't deserve"

"This is none of your business how I treat my students"

"You…" Aurora's phone rang. It was Philip. "Hey"

"Aurora, you have to come here"

"Why? What happened?"

"Some of our servants stole our money"

"What?"

"One of them was Marco and the guards killed him but we don't know about the other accomplices"

"Ok, I'm coming"

"What happened?" asked Belle

"There's a rebellion of servants in my castle"

"I come with you"

Aurora and Belle went away leaving Mrs. Anna alone. When they arrived they saw Philip with an ice envelope in his head.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" asked Aurora scared

"Yes, don't worry but now the situation is critic"

"I must ask to the other servants"

"Aurora, it's too dangerous"

"I can take care of myself"

"I will come with you" said Belle

So the two princesses walked to find the other servants to ask them who stole the money.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" asked Belle

"No, but I can try"

Carla felt agitated and sad at the same time. She organized everything with Marco and she thought they could have been happy together instead the guards killed him and every dream vanished. Now princess Aurora was determinated to ask every servant who stole her money and if she discovered everything her life and Fiorenza's would have been ruined. Fiorenza went towards her.

"Carla, you have to stay calm" said Fiorenza

"How can I be calm? Princess Aurora…"

"She will not discover us"

"We have to go away"

"Not now. Tonight when everyone is sleeping, we can get out from here"

Carla was crying. "I miss him so much"

"I know, I wanted Marco to come with us too, but he's dead now and we have to get by on our own. I'm so sorry" Fiorenza hugged Carla in that long agony.

Fiorenza gave Carla an appointment upstairs after everyone went to sleep. Carla was waiting there anxious to go away from that horrible castle. She would have forgotten everything she spent there as a servant and would have finally embraced a new life as a noble woman with all that money they stole. Carla heard a noise.

"Fiorenza… Is it you?" Carla was looking everywhere but then someone stabbed her on her side.

"Yes Carla, it's me" Fiorenza turned Carla and stabbed her on her belly, then she fell dawn

"Fiorenza, what are you doing?"

"Did you really believe I would have helped you Carla? You're so naive"

"Why?" Carla was crying

"Because you were an obstacle to me from the beginning. I always loved Marco but you loved him too and I had to get rid of you forever"

"Killing me you're reuniting me with Marco"

"You're wrong"

"What?" Carla was breathing heavily until she died

Fiorenza took another knife and put it on Carla's hand to stage her suicide.

Aurora saw Carla on the ground and she couldn't be sad more than that. Fiorenza approached her.

"I found her in this way. Oh my God, she was my best friend" Fiorenza pretended to cry

"It's not your fault"

"She loved Marco, she couldn't live without him"

"And for this reason she suicided herself"

"Yes, there's no explanation"

"Ok, bring her body to her family" ordered Aurora to the guards

"She hasn't a family"

"So gave her body to the nearest relative"

The guards ordered.

Marco was alive but his wrists were tied to a rope.

"Free me please" he was shouting

Mrs. Anna was spying him, then Fiorenza arrived.

"Is he all right?" asked Fiorenza

"Yes, I saved him and now you have to pay me"

"Good" Fiorenza gave her money "Don't release him yet. I want to make sure I can get rid of Aurora forever"

"You would make me a favor too"

"Then we can start a life together".


	2. Unfounded suspicions

Chapter 2: Unfounded suspicions

Belle and Cinderella went to find Aurora in her castle.

"I'm happy you're here girls. Sit down please"

The two princesses didn't understand what was Aurora's intention but they did what she said and she turned.

"You can come Fiorenza"

Fiorenza showed up and she and Aurora sitted in front of Belle and Cinderella.

"Girls" announced Aurora "Fiorenza will come at school with us"

"Oh" Cinderella was surprised "I'm happy. I hadn't the pleasure to know you but you really seems a good girl"

"Yes" confirmed Aurora "She served me like anyone else and she's passing a bad period because Carla was her best friend and it's sad not seeing her everyday"

"I'm so sorry"

"Belle, what do you say?"

"Good, ah, it will be so beautiful having you everyday to help us with the teachers reunions and everything to make the school livable for everyone" Belle smiled but it didn't seem a sincere smile for Aurora

"Well, I'm so happy you both lean on me maybe Fiorenza could even become part of our princesses group" Aurora laughed and they all did it but Belle didn't find it funny.

…

After the school finished Aurora took Belle apart to talk.

"Belle, I think we have to talk" said Aurora

"About what?"

"About Fiorenza. Yesterday you said to agree to take her at school but I think you don't trust her"

"It's the truth" admitted Belle "I see her on the face and I have a bad feeling"

"Nothing of what you say can be real. Fiorenza always served me since she was more young than now"

"Maybe she want to rebel"

"Do you think she was one of the servants who helped Marco to steal my money?"

"Yes, why not? But it isn't only this, I think she want to kill you"

"It's stupid, Mrs. Anna want to kill me, we have no doubt but Fiorenza? No, it's impossible"

"Think what you want Aurora, I advised you"

Aurora went away but Belle took a look to the documents of the school until she saw Mrs. Anna who seemed to have bad intentions. Belle followed her downstairs. She was going in a long corridor until she arrived in front of a door. Mrs. Anna opened it and Belle saw a boy with the hands tied on the ground. He was fainted.

"You're the key to get rid of Aurora. One of her servants, an useless boy"

Belle couldn't listen more than that. She went away.

…

Belle referred everything to Aurora at her castle.

"Mrs Anna is a witch" said Aurora "She exactly said that the boy is the key to kill me?"

"Yes"

"How was the boy?"

"Black hair, a light blue suit,… Very handsome"

"Marco?" Aurora was shocked

"I think yes"

"He's alive"

"And I think Fiorenza is involved"

"Belle please"

"I say only what I think"

"Why would Fiorenza hurt Marco? They were friends"

"Maybe she doesn't want to hurt him if he's still alive. You said that Marco and Carla had a relationship?"

"Yes, I surprised them sometimes"

"And if Marco has been kidnapped but not killed is because Fiorenza asked Mrs. Anna something in charge. Your death for… Marco. She loves him and this is the reason Carla dies… Because Fiorenza killed her"

"This is absurd"

"Yes, yes, Aurora think about it. Everything fits together, we have to free Marco"

"I want Marco free too, but don't say again Fiorenza is the culprit of everything Belle because I can't believe it"

"You will Aurora. I will demonstrate you that everything I'm saying is true".

…

Aurora and Belle went to school at night. No one was there in that moment, only few janitors.

"Follow me" said Belle to Aurora

They walked cautious until they arrived at the door. Belle opened it and they saw Marco on the ground unconscious.

"Marco" Aurora slapped him to wake him up

"Princess Aurora"

"There's no time, we have to go"

Aurora and Belle freed him and they went out of the room, then they heard a familiar voice… Mrs. Anna.

"Fill out all the votes for my students on the site" said she to the technical man

They hid themselves until Mrs. Anna disappeared.

"We have to go" said Aurora

"Wait" Marco stopped them "What will you do with me?"

"I will not kill you Marco I promise, but we have to discuss about what happened"

All three left the school.

…

Mrs. Anna couldn't believe it. Marco escaped and she couldn't make the promise to Fiorenza and if she couldn't do it, Fiorenza wouldn't have killed Aurora. Fiorenza arrived hooded with a blue cape.

"What happened?" asked Fiorenza with a worried face

"Marco escaped"

"WHAT?"

"I don't know how. He was fainted and no one knew I kidnapped him"

"I think the princesses discovered it"

"It's impossible"

"Maybe because you're too stupid to realize they followed you"

"Be careful with your words"

"No, you be careful. From this moment you're not part of this story anymore. If I will kill Aurora, it will not be for you"

After this words Fiorenza went away letting Mrs. Anna alone

…

Aurora, Belle and Marco were sitted together in Aurora's castle.

"Why did you do it?" asked Aurora to Marco

"Because we were tired of our servants life. I promised Carla we would have escaped together and that we would have become rich"

Aurora and Belle looked at each other sad.

"Where's Carla? Is she all right?"

"I'm sorry Marco" revealed Aurora "Carla is dead"

"No" Marco put his hands on the face

"We buried her body at the cemetery"

"How did she die?" Marco was crying

"She killed herself"

"No" Belle denied "Fiorenza killed her"

"Belle" Aurora was furious because Belle didn't change idea

"Aurora, how can't you see it?"

"Fiorenza would never do such a thing" Marco was angry at Belle too "Stop saying ridiculous things"

"You're both blind"

"No, I reason, and I want to discover who killed her if you let me helping you and forgive me for having tried to steal your money"

Aurora thought about it. "You have my word".


	3. A dark night

Chapter 3: A dark night

Aurora, Belle Cinderella and Fiorenza were going out of the school after the bell rang. At a certain time Fiorenza stopped Aurora.

"Aurora, I would like to tell you something" said Fiorenza

Aurora watched her strangely. "Ok"

"Maybe it's the case we leave you alone if it's something about the castle" said Cinderella

"Yes, maybe it's better".

Belle and Cinderella went downstairs ready to go away but Belle didn't really want to go.

"Cinderella, you can go. I have to hurry a few things with the school" Belle lied

"Ok" Cinderella was suspicious "I will go alone then, but I want to take a drink all together in these days, right?"

"Ok" Belle smiled and then Cinderella went away".

Belle went upstairs to listen Aurora and Fiorenza dialogue. She had to demonstrate to her and Marco that Fiorenza is the culprit of this story.

"Remember Fiorenza, you can count on me for everything, especially if it's about handsome men, I watch every handsome man when I see them even if Philip doesn't know it and I wink at them. You can do it even with your future lover" Aurora gave Fiorenza a friendly elbow

"Thank you for your advices princess Aurora" Fiorenza smiled but Belle knew it was a fake smile

"You can call me Aurora from now" Aurora winked at Fiorenza and they were approaching the stairs so Belle went dawn to continue hiding from them. Who was this secret man? Belle had the suspect it was Marco but to confirm it she should follow her. After the fairies accompanied Aurora and Fiorenza, Belle called them.

"Belle, why didn't you call us before?" asked Tinker Bell

"Girls, there no time to explain. Where did you take Aurora and Fiorenza?"

"At Aurora's castle" answered Rosetta

"You have to take me there. I have the feeling Aurora is in danger but please don't be worried I will solve everything and don't tell anyone I'm there"

"Ok, so… hurry up" Silvermist seemed worried too even if it was the last thing Belle wanted.

…

After Belle arrived, she run inside the castle and searched for Fiorenza trying to hide from the guard. Belle watched everywhere until she saw Fiorenza upstairs walking with a perfume on her hand. Belle followed her and she arrived at her room. Fiorenza put herself the perfume admiring her figure on the mirror.

"Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco,…".

Belle turned on the phone recorder in time when Fiorenza said "Marco" again.

"You will be mine forever. That stupid of Carla has never been able to hold you tight, she never realized I was her enemy until I killed her, but I will be worthy to be your girlfriend. And Aurora… she doesn't know what awaits her".

Belle turned off the recorder and went dawn continue hiding when Fiorenza went away from the castle. Aurora appeared later on the living room. Belle approached Aurora behind her.

"Aurora"

Aurora turned. "Belle,… what are you doing here?"

"I have to make you listen something".

Aurora heard everything on Belle's phone, everything Fiorenza said. Aurora was shocked, especially at the part referred to her.

"After all I did for her, she says it. How could I be so stupid? So blind?"

"Aurora, you could never know one of your servants was going to betray you in this way"

"And I even wanted for her to join our group, oh my God" Aurora was disgusted "Belle, sorry if I never believed you, I…"

"No, no, no, no, listen,… we will stop her, together"

"And how can we stop her if I don't know where she went"

"Think about a place connected to her or Marco… or Carla"

"Once I went on Carla's house" Aurora reflected "Maybe she want to make Marco believe that she want to remember her but then she will do her step on him"

"We have to stop her".

Aurora and Belle went away from the castle ready to face Fiorenza.

…

Fiorenza took Marco inside the house. His eyes were blindfolded and when she took off the bandage, he was astonished.

"Her things stayed in the same place" said Marco

"Oh yes. I remember when we played with dolls here and chased each other"

"We should never burn nothing of this. Only in this way, we will remember her".

Fiorenza looked at Marco with passion, then she smiled. "Can you sit?".

Marco sat on the sofa and Fiorenza came after with two cups of tea. "This house is pure" said Fiorenza "Here we can warm us from the cold, tell us stories,… what we feel"

"Fiorenza, what are you trying to say?"

"That I can't keep this weight any longer. I love you Marco, I love you so much and the fact that I could lose you destroy me. Carla is dead now, it's better you forget her,… it's the best thing" Fiorenza approached Marco and kissed him. She felt passion in every part of her body but Marco stopped her.

"Ah… Fiorenza, I know that you will be disappointed but… I don't feel anything for you"

"That's not true, it's because you can't forget Carla"

"No, I accepted her death and I want to go on but… not with you".

Fiorenza was shocked.

"I love you as a friend and I want to spend time with you everytime we want, but I don't feel anything else"

"I… I have to go" she felt bad about it but that wasn't over. She would have obliged him to love her. Fiorenza went out from the house.

…

"Belle, can you wait me for a second?" Aurora wasn't able to follow Belle's step for how much she was fast. She lost sight of her but then she saw the person she was interest to find. Fiorenza seemed ready to get revenge for the face she made. Aurora followed her.

"Where do you believe you can go?" asked Aurora with presumption

Fiorenza turned on her. "Princess Aurora, what are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing. Wasn't you supposed to meet an handsome man for a date? Or maybe you didn't tell me something I should know"

Fiorenza looked at her searchingly.

"I know everything Fiorenza. You killed Carla, the man you love is Marco and your plan is to kill me, well… I'm surprised" after having used a provocative tone, Aurora used to me more angry "I helped you, I gave you advices, I was open to put you in my group of princesses and you pay me in this way? Planning to kill me?"

"I would never be part of your stupid group of princesses. My intent is to be rich. Carla and Marco only wanted to escape with money because they wanted to spend a life far from here, to take a romantic house and kiss each other in every time of the day but I,… I aspire for much more. I want to become a princess even better a queen together with Marco and the only way is to get out of your way"

"I won't let you take my castle" said Aurora determined

Fiorenza looked everywhere, then she saw a trunk and run to take it but Aurora threw herself on her and they fell dawn. They rolled from side to side. Aurora was on top but Fiorenza was able to take the trunk and hit it on Aurora's head.

…

Marco was alone on the house thinking about the kiss Fiorenza gave him. It was strange she fell in love for him. They always used to be friends and she never told about it. He would say that it was for not hurting Carla's feeling but he looked at her eyes and there was something strange on the way she looked at him, something evil. Someone opened the door and he thought it was Fiorenza but instead it was Belle.

"What are you doing here?" asked Marco

"Where is Fiorenza?" asked Belle worried

"Why are you asking me it?"

"I know you two had a date here, where is Fiorenza?" Belle continued to ask impatient

"She went away disappointed" answered Marco

"Disappointed? But…" then Belle looked behind her "Where is Aurora?"

"Did Aurora come with you?" Marco was angry

"There's no time to explain, stay here, I have to go" then Belle run away worried.

…

Aurora woke up and then she realized to have the wrists tied with a rope on a tree. Fiorenza looked at her satisfied with the trunk on her hands.

"You know Aurora, I've never been able to understand royals' mind. You assume servant without realizing how much they are better than you, but you believe you can do all you want, being arrogants, doing parties and not caring about poors"

"That's not true, you stupid breed, don't even try to say it. I always give money to poor people" answered Aurora angry

"But I don't blame you about it, I've always been jealous of this part of your personality,… I want to be in this way, I will be in this way when I will take your place in the palace. The people will be ruined forever and I will be privileged. This will be satisfing" Fiorenza raised the trunk "And I will be more satisfied when I will see your face squashed".

Fiorenza tried to hit her but Belle came behind her to strangle her.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO TOUCH HER" Belle screamed and dragged Fiorenza behind falling on the grass. Fiorenza gave her a nudge that hurted

"So Aurora has a friend that protect her. Hi Belle, it will be so funny to kill you too"

"You can try to take me" Belle run and went to climb up on the tree. Fiorenza followed her so the tree wasn't able to hold both and it felt to the side. Fiorenza hit Belle on her back and she felt dawn, then Fiorenza turned her to look at her in the eyes and put herself on top of Belle ready to kill her.

"Say bye to this world Belle" Fiorenza raised the trunk but Aurora hit her with another one she found and hit hera gain, again and again until she realized Fiorenza was dead.

"Are you ok Belle?" Aurora was happy to see her best friend safe so they hugged

"Yes, finally we're safe".

After they finished to hug each other they looked at Fiorenza's body.

"We've to bury her" said Aurora

"But Aurora, we have to tell what she did to us"

"No, we would go in prison and I don't want to"

Belle was scared because she was involved in this story.

"Belle hey, she deserved it, she tried to kill us. Come on, find a point to dig deep".

So they started to dig in that night to put Fiorenza there, in a place she would have never been found.


End file.
